


What I Crave [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	What I Crave [a drabble]

Why can't they understand that all I've ever wanted are the same things they already have and take for granted? I want to feel the grass under my bare feet, the freedom to go where I please. To know the first blush of new love, passion igniting for the first time, the touch of a gentle lover.

Is it so much to ask?

But they look at me with contempt. They say, “You can't have these things, they will never be yours, because of what you are.”

I just want to be like you.

I want. I need. I _desire._

 


End file.
